gameofthroneslorefandomcom-20200215-history
House Bolton
"In my family we say: A naked man has few secrets; a flayed man, none." : ―Roose Bolton House Bolton of the Dreadfort is a noble house from the North. They are an old line descended from the First Men and dating back to the Age of Heroes. After the Red Wedding, they were the Great House of the North, having usurped their position from their former liege lords,House Stark. Their original lands were in the northeast of the Stark territories. Their stronghold is a castle called the Dreadfort and the head of the house was the Lord of the Dreadfort. House Bolton is infamous for its centuries-old practice of flaying their enemies alive, to the point that they used a flayed man as their House sigil. The Boltons supposedly gave up this practice after bending the knee to House Stark, and centuries later Lord Eddard Stark outlawed flaying in the North altogether, but the Boltons continued the practice. This resulted in them being despised and feared by many of the Northern houses, especially after their betrayal of House Stark and their torching of Winterfell. The Bolton sigil is a flayed man, red on pink. Their official motto was "Our Blades Are Sharp", though a common saying of members of the House was "A naked man has few secrets; a flayed man, none". History The origins of House Bolton date back to at least the Age of Heroes, a savage age in which the houses of the first men waged war one upon the other. For centuries, House Bolton resisted the efforts of the Starks to unify the North under their rule, killing several Starks in the process, and, according to rumors, keeping their skins as trophies and even wearing them as cloaks. During these centuries when the North was divided into a dozen or so smaller petty kingdoms, the Boltons and Starks were chief rivals for domination over all the others. The leaders of House Bolton during this time were known as the Red Kings, and their kingdom covered a large portion of the lands east of Winterfell, centered around the Dreadfort itself. Thousands of years ago, the Dreadfort rose in an unsuccessful rebellion with the Greystarks of the Wolf's Den against the Starks. The Boltons survived the rebellion, although the Greystarks did not. The Chronicles of Longsister state that during the Rape of the Three Sisters by the Kings of Winter, which occurred two thousand years ago, Belthasar Bolton had a Pink Pavilion made from the the flayed skins of a hundred Sistermen. The Boltons threatened Winterfell during the reign of King Edrick Snowbeard. At some point unspecified centuries ago, the Boltons rebelled against the Starks. The Stark armies besieged the Dreadfort for two years before the Boltons capitulated to King Harlon Stark and dipped their banners once more. Approximately a thousand years ago, the Boltons bent their knees to Winterfell and agreed to abandon their practice of flaying their enemies. Also a thousand years ago, Karlon Stark built a castle on land taken from a rebel lord; it is possible this land of House Karstark was taken from the Boltons. For many centuries the Boltons have remained loyal to the Starks, although rumors persist that they continue to flay their prisoners in secret and maintain a hidden chamber in the Dreadfort to display the skins of their enemies When Lord Eddard Stark called the banners of the north to fight in Robert's Rebellion, Lord Roose Bolton took up arms, fighting in the Battle of the Trident. Afterward, he counseled that Lord Robert Baratheon should slash the throat of the legendary Kingsguard knight Ser Barristan Selmy, but Robert sent for his maesters instead. Recent Events A Game of Thrones After the arrest of Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, in King's Landing, Lord Roose Bolton responds to Robb Stark's calling of the banners to Winterfell. A Bolton man knifes a Cerywn man at the Smoking Log in the winter town outside the castle. Roose and Robett Glover demand a command. When the northern host splits at the Twins, Roose receives his wish, commanding a large army of mostly infantry to engage Lord Tywin Lannister. Roose is apparently aware that the battle will be difficult to win, yet he deploys spearmen offensively and advances on a line of Lannister cavalry. He is forced to retreat at the battle on the Green Fork under mysterious circumstances. The men lost were mostly comprised of Stark men and other sworn banner men. No Bolton soldiers took part in the battle. He reforms his army at the mouth of the causeway. Robb is able to relieve Riverrun, where he is proclaimed King in the North. A Clash of Kings Encamped at the Twins,Roose marries Walda Frey and takes the ruby ford and the crossroads in the riverlands. Following orders from Ser Edmure Tully, Roose and Ser Helman Tallhart march on Harrenhal. Bolton is able to seize the fortress by making a deal with the Brave Companions sellsword company within, and he is indirectly aided by Arya Stark and Jaqen H'ghar. At Harrenhal, Roose unwittingly takes the incognito Arya as his cupbearer. He and the Freys under Ser Aenys learn of House Greyjoy's ironborn taking much of the north and of the Lannister-Tyrell victory over Stannis Baratheon in the Battle of the Blackwater. Roose orders Helman to first burn Darry and then join Robett Glover in attacking Duskendale in Robb's name. Meanwhile, Roose's bastard son, Ramsay Snow, marries and kills Lady Donella Hornwood, taking the Hornwood lands for himself. Bolton men battle Manderly knights in Hornwood forests. Ramsay then leads the Dreadfort men in betraying the northmen under Ser Rodrik Cassel, burning Winterfell and capturing or slaughtering all within. A Storm of Swords In the aftermath of the sack of Winterfell, Bolton men search the kingsroad in the north for the missing Bran and Rickon Stark. The northern army sent by Roose into the crownlands is crushed in the battle at Duskendale. When Ser Jaime Lannister is captured by the Brave Companions, Roose allows him to go on his way if he agrees to place all blame for the loss of his hand on the Brave Companions. Roose sends his captain Steelshanks Walton with 200 men to secure Jaime's passage. The same day that Jaime leaves Harrenhal, Roose rides north to attend the wedding of Edmure Tully, Lord of Riverrun, to Roslin Frey at the Twins. He watches as his rearguard under Ser Wylis Manderly is chewed up by Ser Gregor Clegane in the fighting at the fords of the Trident. He leaves six hundred men under the command of Ser Kyle Condon and Ronnel Stout to guard the Trident. Roose arrives at the Twins with three thousand foot and five hundred horse, most of which are Bolton or Karstark men. Robb Stark, King in the North, intends for Roose to command the rearguard during his upcoming campaign against the ironborn-held Moat Cailin. Roose's actions culminate with his personal killing of Robb at the Twins in the Red Wedding, which he planned with Lame Lothar Frey with the approval of Lords Walder Frey and Tywin Lannister. House Bolton usurps House Stark, with Roose being named the new Warden of the North by the Iron Throne. Meanwhile, Ramsay Snow is granted a royal writ of legitimacy by King Tommen I Baratheon, becoming Ramsay Bolton. Ramsay has been amusing himself with the torture of the captive Theon Greyjoy. A Feast for Crows Cersei Lannister, the regent for the young Tommen, relies on House Bolton to hold the north for the Iron Throne. Her small council considers aiding the Boltons against House Greyjoy, the self-styled Kings of the Isles and the North, if Roose is able to defeat Stannis Baratheon. A Dance with Dragons The Boltons' authority is contested by Stannis and several northern lords, and is begrudged by nearly all others. Lord Roose's strongest supporters are his relatives of House Dustin and House Ryswell. Roose marches north along with 2,000 Freys from the Twins, and 4,000 Boltons. His passage is secured thanks to the forced efforts of Theon Greyjoy, whose will has been broken by Ramsay. At the siege of Moat Cailin, Theon is able to convince its ironborn garrison to surrender, and Ramsay has them flayed alive. At Barrowton in the north, Roose instructs Ramsay to behave more discreetly, and arranges the marriage of Ramsay to "Arya Stark", who is actually Jeyne Poole, in order to secure dynastic legitimacy. Ramsay Bolton, the Lord of the Hornwood, weds "Arya" at Winterfell in the presence of several northern lords, and he claims to be the Lord of Winterfell. The Boltons and Freys quarter in Winterfell as the autumn snows fall, awaiting the march on Winterfell by King Stannis. While there, Roose deals with high tensions between the different factions, particularly between the Freys and Lord Wyman Manderly. Theon manages to escape with Jeyne, much to Ramsay's chagrin. According to a letter purportedly sent from Ramsay to Jon Snow, the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch at Castle Black, the Boltons have smashed Stannis's army. Military House Bolton commanded a formidable military after the Red Wedding. It was able to field over 5,000 men, and it is possible its army was even larger before The War of the Five Kings started. The Bolton army was very well trained and equipped, being able to provide lesser vassal Houses with weapons and armor. House Bolton at the end of the third century The known Boltons during the timespan of the events described in A Song of Ice and Fire are: * Lord Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort and Warden of the North, called "the Leech Lord". ** Lady {Bethany Bolton}, his second wife, deceased. *** {Domeric Bolton}, his sole trueborn son, deceased. ** Ramsay Bolton, born Ramsay Snow and called "the Bastard of the Dreadfort", his natural son and heir. Self-styled Lord of the Hornwood and Lord of Winterfell. *** {Donella Hornwood}, Ramsay's first wife. Perishes after being imprisoned without food. *** "Arya Stark", actually Jeyne Poole, Ramsay's second wife. Currently in custody of King Stannis Baratheon. ** Lady Walda Frey, Lord Roose's new wife, called "Fat Walda". Household * Walton, called "Steelshanks", Lord Roose's most trusted officer. * Maester Tybald, counselor, healer and tutor at the Dreadfort. Placed by Lord Roose at Arnolf Karstark's army. Currently imprisoned under orders of King Stannis Baratheon. * Walder Frey, called "Big Walder", Ramsay's squire. * {Walder Frey}, called "Little Walder", Ramsay's squire. Murdered at Winterfell. * Elmar Frey, a page to Lord Roose. * {Reek}, a man-at-arms infamous for his stench. Slain by Rodrik Cassel's men while posing as Ramsay. * Reek, formerly Theon Greyjoy, a hostage and attendant of Ramsay. * Noar Locke, a bannerman of Roose Bolton and his best hunter. * Ben Bones, kennelmaster at the Dreadfort. * Damon Dance-for-Me, Sour Alyn, Skinner, Grunt, men-at-arms sworn to House Bolton and members of the Bastard's Boys. * {Luton}, another of the Bastard Boys. Severely injured during a fight between Manderly and Frey men, finished off by Ramsay. * {Yellow Dick}, another of the Bastard's Boys. Slain by Rowan, a wildling spearwife. * Nymeria, called "Nan". Lord Roose's former cupbearer at Harrenhal. Actually a disguised Arya Stark. * Nage, a man-at-arms. Historical Members * King Royce II Bolton, a Red King. * King Royce IV Bolton, a Red King known as "Royce Redarm". * King Rogar Bolton, a Red King known as "Rogar the Huntsman". * Lord Ramtarys "The Wicked" Bolton. Lord of both Karhold and the Dreadfort. * Lord Belthasar Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort during the Rape of the Three Sisters. Sworn Houses After Roose Bolton is raised to Warden of the North several houses swear fealty to their new overlord, not all willingly. * House Cerwyn of Cerwyn. * House Dustin of Barrowton. * House Hornwood of Hornwood. Ramsay Snow becomes the Lord of Hornwood after forcibly marrying the now-deceased Lady Donella Hornwood. * House Karstark of Karhold. Castellan Arnolf Karstark is secretly aligned with the Boltons even though he has declared for King Stannis Baratheon. * House Locke of Oldcastle. * House Whitehill of Highpoint. * House Warrick of Warrick Bastion. * House Manderly of White Harbor. Wyman Manderly has his own agenda. * House Grimport '''of Grimm's Port. * '''House Ryswell of the Rills. * House Stout of Goldgrass. * House Umber of the Last Hearth. Hother Whoresbane has joined the Boltons because Greatjon Umber is a hostage at the Twins but Mors Crowfood has joined Stannis on his march south * {House Degore of The Wolf's Cradle, now extinct.} Category:Houses